Candy Hearts
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: "Ini... untukmu." - "Aku mematahkannya, hiks." - "Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu." - "Belikan aku yang baruuu " - SEVENTEEN/ MEANIE/ MINGYU/ WONWOO/ Fluff/ Yaoi/ Oneshoot/ RnR Juseyo!


" _Ini... untukmu."_

 _.._

" _Aku mematahkannya, hiks."_

 _.._

" _Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu."_

 _.._

" _Belikan aku yang baruuu~"_

..

..

 **Candy Hearts**

 **..**

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Fluff, Yaoi, Oneshot

..

Enjoy!

..

..

Sore itu, Mingyu berjalan tenang menyusuri jalan setapak. Melewati berbagai macam bunga yang sengaja ditanam didepan rumah. Senyumnya terus mengembang seolah ia tahu jika musin semi kali ini menjanjikan sebuah kehangatan pada hatinya.

Ia mengehela napas panjang, membenarkan kerah kemeja biru laut yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak kusut, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk memutar kenop pintu berplitur coklat.

Matanya mengedar sebentar, mencari tahu keberadaan sosok yang sudah membuat pikirannya melambung kemana-mana.

Mingyu kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah melepas sepatu, menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi favoritnya. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah menunduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya didepan dada. Berada diatas sofa merah dengan bahu bergetar.

Secepat kilat Mingyu datang menghampirinya. Rasa panik segera mengerjap seiring tatapannya yang nanar.

"Wonwoo-ya." sapanya lirih.

Sang pemilik nama mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah serta pipinya yang basah. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Wonwoo, kemudian menyentuh pipi lelaki itu pelan.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis, eoh?" tanya Minyu kalem. Diusapnya pipi Wonwoo lembut.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, mengeluarkan mata _puppy_ yang sebenarnya sangat jarang Mingyu lihat.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa menangis? Cengeng sekali." goda Mingyu yang semakin membuat bibir Wonwoo maju kedepan.

"Aku tidak cengeng." balas Wonwoo pelan. Bahkan suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Lalu?" Mingyu mengelus helaian poni Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian menatap mata basah Wonwoo penuh perhatian.

Wonwoo kembali menahan tangisnya, "Kau janji tak akan marah?"

Mingyu mengerut. Marah? Untuk apa dia marah? Apa Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia suka?

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Janji dulu."

Mingyu semakin bingung dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Namun ia memilih segera meraih kelingking Wonwoo dengan kelingking miliknya. Sambil mengangguk Mingyu membalas, "Aku berjanji."

"Huwaaaaa..." Wonwoo semakin mengeraskan tangisnya. Ia kini duduk bersila tepat didepan Mingyu dengan wajah yang kian basah. Tangannya berkali-kali mengusap airmata yang deras namun tak juga habis mengalir. Mingyu ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Wonwoo, namun ia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Huwaaa... p-permen mu pataaah," Wonwoo mengeluarkan permen bentuk hati berwarna hijau dari dalam saku celananya, "Aku mematahkannya~, huwaa..."

Kali ini Mingyu benar-bernar tertawa mendengar alasan Wonwoo menagis. Dengan cepat lelaki itu meraih tubuh Wonwoo dan mendekapnya erat. Memposisikan kepala Wonwoo pada dadanya kemudian mengelus belakang kepala Wonwoo pelan sambil terus tertawa.

"Jadi kau menangis karena ini?"

Mingyu merasakan anggukan lemah pada dadanya.

"Kenapa harus menangis karena sebuah permen, eoh? Bukankah setiap hari aku membelikanmu permen yang seperti itu?"

"Tapi permen ini berbedaa~" rengek Wonwoo masih erat memeluk Mingyu.

"Berbeda? Semua permen _kan_ sama saja."

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu pelan, kemudian semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"W-wae? Kenapa semakin kencang menangisnya?"

"Kau tak ingat?"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu dibuat berpikir oleh Wonwoo, "Apa?"

"Huwaa, kau tak mengingatnya~"

Kemudian tangis Wonwoo membuat Mingyu harus menghela napas panjang.

...

...

"Ini... untukmu." Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah permen berbentuk hati pada Wonwoo. Napasnya yang tersengal seolah memberitahu lelaki kurus itu betapa Mingyu kelelahan mengejar dirinya yang tengah bersepeda.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Untukku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Mingyu mengangguk mantab, senyum lima jari yang ia pamerkan semakin membuat Wonwoo bingung. Tentu saja, sebelumnya Wonwoo tak pernah mengenal makluk tinggi menjulang dengan dua gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari gigi lainnya itu sama sekali.

"Kau salah orang, ya?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, takut menyinggung makluk hitam didepannya.

Mingyu menggeleng berkali-kali, "Tidak _kok_ , itu memang untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kau tak harus memakannya."

Wonwoo kembali mengerutkan kening, "Kalau aku tidak boleh memakannya kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka manis, jadi kau tidak harus memakannya. Kau hanya perlu menyimpannya saja."

Ragu-ragu Wonwoo menerima permen hijau berbentuk hati yang terbungkus plastik bening ditangan Mingyu. Ia mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian menatap wajah Mingyu yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Jadi aku harus menyimpannya?" pertanyaan Wonwoo diangguki lagi oleh Mingyu.

"Itu adalah yang pertama. Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan memberimu lebih banyak permen hati. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan sebuah kantung besar untuk menyimpannya."

Dan setelah ucapan Mingyu berakhir, Wonwoo benar-benar harus menyiapkan sebuah kantung besar dirumah. Karena setiap kali ia bertemu Mingyu, dimanapun lelaki tinggi itu akan memberinya permen berbentuk hati dengan berbagai macam warna setiap hari.

...

...

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu aku ingat." Mingyu mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo,"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu."

Wonwoo mengusap airmatanya. Mendongak kewajah Mingyu dengan sesenggukan pelan.

"Kau tak marah, _kan_?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Mingyu menoleh kewajah Wonwoo, kemudian memasang wajah berpikir, "Um..."

Wonwoo menanti jawaban dari Mingyu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Itu adalah permen pertama yang Mingyu berikan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia sudah berjanji akan menyimpannya dengan baik, tapi ia justru mematahkannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Mingyu pada akhirnya, membuat wajah Wonwoo sedikit berbinar.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo lembut, "Dengar. Aku tak peduli kau akan mematahkan seribu permen hati yang aku berikan padamu atau tidak. Mengetahui kau menyimpan permen pertama itu saja sudah membuatku yakin jika kau adalah seseorang yang begitu bertanggung jawab dengan apa kau miliki. Itulah alasan terkuat mengapa pada akhirnya aku terjatuh padamu. Itulah alasan terkuat mengapa pada akhirnya aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu. Aku tak peduli dengan permen-permen itu, yang aku pedulikan adalah ini," Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo kemudian meletakkannya kedada kiri miliknya, "Arraseo?"

Wonwoo menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu membalas senyum itu. Senyum yang akan membuatnya semakin terjatuh dalam diri seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tapi..." Wonwoo memudarkan senyumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi?" ulang Mingyu.

"Belikan aku yang baruu~" rengek Wonwoo tanpa malu-malu, "Tapi yang bentuk Dinosaurus, ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum gemas kemudian segera meraih tubuh Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya, "Aigoo... manja sekali. Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membelikan istriku permen bentuk Dinosaurus nanti. Kau mau berapa, eoh? Satu? Lima? Sepuluh? Atau semua yang ada ditoko?" tantang Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan suaminya, kemudian mengguman pelan, "Aku mau semuanya. Saranghae, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu membalas senyumnya, "Nado saranghae, istriku."

...

...

Kkeut!

...

Bukan apa-apa kok, nulisnya juga gak ada satu jam. Cuma mengisi waktu luang yang sayang jika terbuang(?) :D

Ini Sequel Cotton Candy ya? Lunas dong... wkwk...


End file.
